Foresight
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Len discovers the hard way that of past, present, and future, one can not exist without the others. Contains Leneru, one-sided Kagamincest, and Rineru.


**Foresight**

Close enough.

That's what Neru was to him. It was the closest he'd ever get to his sister, and yet it was nothing like her.

It's what had them meeting up so often.

Behind the library.

Against some sticky wall of some club.

Her place.

His place.

Mostly her place.

He loved her dirty mouth. Demanding, desperate, but most of all just _wanting_. The last one alone is enough for him, but what a treat it is, to slip his fingers through the flaxen hair of _little sister _as she shouts things that'd make the devil himself blush. There's no getting enough of how bad she wants him, needs him. He does her rough and she likes it that way.

If he looks deeply enough into her eyes, he sees the green reflected in his, in _little sister's_, and he's burying himself within her again and again with renewing lust and lets himself make believe and make believe.

It's the middle of another rendezvous and he's remembering her first, the way she went tight and raw and bloody around him. She starts crying his name; he's so close and for a moment he's swept away with her, and calls out to her in a broken gasp between thrusts-

Except he shouts the wrong name entirely.

The moment is completely broken, just like, he suspects, his jaw. Stars, and the room goes by in a blur: Neru has cleaned his clock alright. Outrage bubbles from her lips as tears pour forth, ruining her mascara, that she'd thought enough of him to bother putting on, and for a second Len cracks and wonders if he might've made a mistake. He doesn't know what to think as she kicks him off her, rejecting him with all her body, and furiously dresses herself, not bothering to hide the choice words she's got for him.

He says her name and reaches out, and the one time he's truly thinking of her she doesn't want to hear it. She screams at him not to touch her, punctuated by a slap that stuns him silly. By the time he's recovered she's halfway out.

She shouts a few more vulgarities his way before slamming the door, and he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted nothing more to do with him.

He was only half right.

It's not even two days later. He comes home from school and little sister is not running to greet him like usual. It isn't until he's halfway up the stairs that he hears her.

And Neru too.

Len can not believe what he's hearing. Neru's language, Rin's voice. The door is cracked open. Hesitantly, he pushes it further and there's clothes, everywhere, Rin's naked form draped over Neru's. They're going at it so fervidly that they are hanging over the side of the bed, Neru's hair pooling like liquid gold over the floor. Her eyes are clouded over in ecstasy, clutching Rin for dear life so she doesn't fall off the edge of their world. Rin is lost against Neru's everywhere, giving every inch of her body ample attention. Len had been too busy thinking of his little sister to do the same. Side by side, he sees everything he didn't before.

Neru sees something she didn't see before too: him, in the doorway. Without making a scene, she quietly shoots him a sneer with the utmost discontent before a wicked smirk appears on her lips. One of her hands makes a grand show of spanking Rin before stroking all the way up her body, fingers curling in the short blonde hair and taking from her what Len would never give her: a kiss.

Rin is far too eager to provide. A consonance of moans builds between then, and as further indication he's not wanted, Len sees that Neru has only afforded him her social finger, the rest, pulling his sister deeper against her.

He was jealous, he found. But now he didn't know of who. He backed out of the room listlessly.

Like always, Neru was the only one that had noticed him. She was his past and present, and now she was gone.

He goes outside, flipping open his cell phone and scrolling through the massive list of contacts. All that he can do now is look for his future, knowing it won't fit.

**A/N: **This was definitely different to write, that's for sure. XD Usually I at least slip in a hint of Neru/Haku, but Rineru needs more love and I needed to try something different to get ready to finish all the Neru/Haku stuff I've started and then left like almost done. Ohh, and this story is in no way related to the other Spice! fic I wrote, Proxy. The only similarity is some of the themes. XD Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and I'd so love a review if you felt like leaving one! 8D


End file.
